In the meat packing industry there is a need for containers to receive freshly butchered meat. Such containers are often used as trays for temporary storage or transportation, but can include or be provided with covers. Corrugated cardboard is a useful and inexpensive material for this purpose. The containers must have considerable strength, to store usefully large quantities of meat. They must be inexpensive, compact before assembly for use, and easy to assemble. They should also be liquid tight to prevent leakage of fluids such as blood.
One container intended for this purpose is shown in Rennie et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,819. It has the disadvantage that its use requires separate fasteners for assembly, which is not only unwelcome from the assembler's point of view, but involves staples which are not acceptable in the food industry.